


Letters

by SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone writes home to Andros and Zhane during her time as the Pink Ranger, and the boys reply. Short and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protect the Quasar Saber

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching LG because I wanted to see more of the iS crowd (Karone included). This was just some random silliness that sprang to mind while watching some of the episodes. There may be more. There may not. Posting them in no particular order, but the chapter title coincides with the episode each one's from.

Dear Zhane,

How are you? I need to ask you a favor. There might be some rumors going around that Astronema was on Onyx. Can you make sure Andros doesn't find out? I'll owe you one.

xoxo,

\- Karone

PS - Pink and Silver totally go together, right?

* * *

Karone,

Are there pictures?

\- Zhane

PS – Can there _be_ pictures?


	2. Dream Battle

Dear Zhane,

Why don’t you ever send me flowers? A girl might start to wonder if anyone even cares about her.

xoxo,

\- Karone

PS – I don’t actually want flowers; they give me nightmares.

* * *

Karone,

I tried giving you flowers once. The flowers and I ended up charred and soggy after you blew us up and dumped us in the lake.

\- Zhane

PS – Do I even want to know?


End file.
